


Broly x Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gang Violence, Near Death Experiences, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777





	1. Broly x Reader

**A/N: Background: You're just a normal girl living in a cabin in the forest. You make healing potions and remedies for the people in the city nearby but mostly, you like to keep to yourself. One day however, you are out in the forest gathering more ingredients when suddenly you come across the last thing you were expecting to find...**

...

You walked down the familiar path, humming a quiet tune to yourself as you scanned the area for the herbs you were looking for.

"I just need some more aloe and a little bit of lavender..." You mumbled, searching for the delicate purple bushes in the sea of trees. Suddenly, a rough stretch of dirt caught your eye, the strange trail going right through where you had planted all your marigolds.

"What the..."

You peeked around a large tree, your eyes following the path of destroyed plants and flowers as you saw what was finally laying at the end of it. A large, very muscular man, clearly unconscious... He had dark, wild looking hair and a few pieces of strange gold jewelry scattered across his body.

You stepped closer, taking in more of his features as you gasped, realizing he had some very nasty wounds, one especially big one across his chest.

_It's a good thing I always carry this with me... _You thought, pulling your first aid kit out of your bag as you knelt next to the unconscious man. You pulled out your special healing balm, scooping a bit onto your fingers before applying it to the deep gash.

After a few seconds of rubbing the medicine in, the sleeping man groaned, squinting up at you for a split second before sitting up quickly.

"Careful, you're- ah!" You squeaked, the jar of healing ointment falling onto the grass as the stranger grabbed both your wrists roughly.

"Where's KAKAROT?!!" The dark haired man demanded, yanking you closer as he stared into your [e/c] eyes.

"I... I don't know!" You stuttered, trying to pull your arms out of the man's iron grip. "Let me go!"

"Rrr..."

The stranger glared down at your for a few seconds longer before finally releasing you, but still eyeing you cautiously as you rubbed your sore wrists.

"Where am I?" He asked, his tone a tie between confusion and irritation. He scanned the forest as you wondered whether or not you should just get out of here and leave this stranger to whatever he was doing previously now that he was okay.

"You're in Twilchill forest." You replied, grabbing your healing supplies off the ground and putting them back into your bag as you continued. "The closest city is about ten miles that way..." You finished, pointing towards said town as you watched the man slowly getting to his feet.

"Look, I'm sorry if I startled you..." You spoke up, realizing that it must have been quite a shock to wake up to a stranger hovering over them while they were in a lot of pain... Especially after whatever happened to put them in that condition. "I found you injured in my herb garden and wanted to help..."

"Thank you..." His deep voice muttered, seeming to calm down a bit. "I... I apologize for..."

You blinked in surprise as the tall man locked eyes with you, his dark orbs hard to read as he glanced down at your wrists. There were red finger prints on each of them, the marks slowly starting to become more visible.

_People make mistakes... _You thought, acting against your better judgement as you noticed the sun was beginning to set. "It's starting to get dark..." You spoke up, stating the obvious as you knew it was a rather long walk to the city. "My house is close by... If you'd like, you can stay there tonight and I'll take you to town in the morning."

The spiky haired man seemed surprised at your offer, apparently not used to such kindness as he sent a small nod your way.

"Great! Let's go... Um..." You trailed off momentarily, inwardly face-palming as you realized you hadn't even bothered to cover basic introductions. "I... I forgot to ask your name! I'm [Y/n]." You said quickly, sticking your hand out as your felt your cheeks getting a bit red.

The larger man seemed amused, the tiniest smile gracing his features as he grasped your hand lightly this time. "[Y/n]..." He repeated, enjoying the way it sounded as he introduced himself. "Broly."

You smiled back, nodding and turning around in the direction of home as you both began walking. After about an hour of trekking through the forest you arrived at a clearing, finally reaching your destination as you sighed.

"It's good to be home." You said absentmindedly, both you and Broly heading towards the small house.

During your journey, you had come to learn about how the strange man arrived on this planet after his fight with Kakarot, the Saiyan rival that Broly still was hell bent on getting his revenge against. He had told you about his father, Paragus, and how he had basically made Broly his slave, using his power for his own selfish gains. No wonder the man didn't trust easily...

"I'm starving... And if I had to guess, maybe you are too?" You chuckled, putting those thoughts aside as you glanced up at the man walking next to you.

Broly nodded, the mentioning of food causing his stomach to rumble right on cue as you laughed.

"I'll start cooking... Just make yourself at home." You instructed, opening the door and setting your pack down before heading into the kitchen. "If you want to get cleaned up there's a shower upstairs..."

"Hmm..." Broly looked down at himself while noticing he was a bit of a mess. His body was still covered in cuts and bruises, as well as random patches of dirt from when he had crash landed. _All because of that idiot Kakarot... _He realized, feeling himself getting worked up as you interrupted his thoughts.

"Here." You said, appearing in front of him and making him forget about the other Saiyan for a moment as you handed him a few purple flowers.

"What... What is this?" Broly asked, not understanding why you were handing him these strange things as he noticed they smelled a bit funny. It wasn't a bad smell, just one he wasn't used to he realized, taking a deep breath as he found he rather enjoyed the strange aroma.

"It's lavender. It has a very relaxing scent..." You explained, becoming a bit embarrassed again as you were unable to look away from the onyx eyes watching you. "I thought after everything that happened, maybe you might want to take some with you in your shower. I like it when I'm stressed out..." You finished quickly, scratching the back of your head as you waited.

"It smells... nice." Broly said sincerely, glancing back to the flowers as he continued to inhale the wonderful scent.

"Anyway, the food should be done by the time you are!" You grinned, skipping back towards the kitchen as the sound of pots and pans clanking could be heard.

Broly smiled, actually feeling at ease for once as he headed up the stairs and into your bathroom. The Saiyan figured out where everything was easily enough, starting the shower and bringing the handful of lavender under the hot water with him.

_She was right... _Broly thought, the lovely smell of the lavender infused steam seeming to banish the anxious and threatening voices that usually resided in his head.

_Maybe things will be alright after all..._


	2. Broly x Reader [Part 2]

You heard the shower turn on, grinning to yourself as you continued to prepare a few dishes. _It's nice having someone here... _You thought, suddenly remembering that your new guest might need something to put on _after _getting cleaned up. 

Thankfully, you still had some of your brother's old clothes from when he visited last, just a few simple things for the man to wear since his current attire was nearly in shreds when you'd found him.

Dashing to your room quickly, you pulled out a large pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt before taking them upstairs and approaching the bathroom door. You noticed the door was cracked slightly, the smell of lavender leaking through the opening and making you smile as you reached in without looking, dropping off the fresh set of clothes and making your way downstairs again before you were discovered.

You went back to your cooking, continuing to work as everything was nearly finished. Just as you were setting the table and putting the pots and pans in the sink, Broly made his way into the kitchen.

He had taken off his headband and the rest of the gold jewelry you noticed, making him look more human. Well, aside from the tail that is. The other thing you noticed was how well he filled out those clothes...

**[A/N: Ummm, to the picture above... GOD _DAMN_ BOI! Ahem, back to the story...]**

...

"Thank you for all this..." Broly said, surprising you as you fought the pink dusting creeping across your cheeks. "You didn't have to help me."

"O-Oh, don't worry about it..." You laughed nervously, trying to focus on something else other than the extremely attractive man in front of you. "It's kind of my thing... I make healing remedies for a shop in Satan City..." You explained, shaking your head as you remembered you had a delicious meal just waiting to be eaten. "But enough about that... Let's eat!" You finished cheerfully, making the fighter across from you smile as you both sat down and began filling your plates.

You hadn't made anything too complicated... Just some chicken and vegetables, seasoned with herbs and spices from your numerous gardens. It was a dish you were used to eating, but the way Broly was digging in, you'd have thought he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"You're a very good cook." He said as politely as possible between bites, making you grin in amusement as you continued to watch him enjoy the fruits of your labor.

"I'm glad you think so..." You replied, trying to remember the last time you actually made a meal for someone other than yourself. "I'm usually the only one eating what I make so... It's good to know it's actually not terrible!"

Broly stopped eating, locking eyes with you for a moment before speaking up. "It's great... I just don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"Why do you live so far out here in the woods? Away from all the other humans?" He asked, genuinely curious as to why you would choose to be away from the rest of your kind. 

Your eyes widened for a fraction of a second as painful memories from the past crept into your consciousness, your brow suddenly creasing as you fought to suppress what had happened not long ago.

"I... I like the quiet. These woods are very peaceful..." You stated honestly, frowning as you hoped you could change the subject. "Plus, I don't trust most people..." You finished quickly, not planning on saying anything more as you stabbed a potato with your fork.

"Did someone hurt you?" Broly questioned bluntly, waiting for you to answer as he thought about the kinds of things he would do if someone had.

You were definitely caught off guard, the man across from you seeming upset for some reason as you tried to find the right words.

"Tch, this... This stupid gang..." You started, clenching your fists under the table as you tried to remain calm. "I did have another place, closer to the city... But that was a mistake. Those jerks told me I had to pay them to 'protect' my business and when I refused..." You trailed off, staring at your lap before shaking your head and attempting to clear your mind.

"[Y/n]-"

"Anyway, they destroyed all my plants and supplies so I left." You finished quickly, blinking a few times while fighting back the tears. "But out here, you don't see many people... It's nice."

Broly nodded, not wanting to upset you further after everything you'd done, but definitely resolving himself to find this 'gang' and end their pathetic lives. Not being a man of many words nor having a large array of social experiences to draw upon, the Saiyan was unsure of how to steer the conversation back to a more positive subject as he scratched his head, not sure of what to say next.

"Well, you must be tired..." You spoke up, sensing a bit of an awkward silence creeping in as you stretched, feeling rather exhausted yourself. "I'm heading to my room but there is a couch you can sleep on there..."

"Again, thank you." Broly said gratefully, walking towards said couch before glancing back to see you go. "Sleep well [Y/n]."

"Y-You too... Goodnight Broly." You stuttered, feeling your cheeks heat up as you quickly made you way into your room.

The Saiyan watched you go with a smirk, genuinely enjoying your company as he wondered what other surprises you had in store for him...

...

Later that night...

...

Broly awoke to the sound of screaming. Your screaming.

Without thinking he vaulted off the couch, dashing towards your room before throwing open the door. He struggled to see in the darkness, trying to make out what was going on as he saw you tossing and turning in your bed, still asleep as you fought with someone in your dreams.

"[Y/n]!" Broly shouted, trying to wake you as he pulled you into sitting position.

"NO! HELP ME!" You screamed, pushing away from him as your nightmare intensified, another shrill cry leaving your throat.

"[Y/n]! It's me, Broly!" He tried, pulling you against his chest as he whispered in your ear. "It's alright..." He went on, trying to sound as soothing as possible, having plenty of experience with his own night terrors. The man holding you suddenly tensed up, feeling you move in his arms as you began to come to. 

"Broly...?" You mumbled, blinking your eyes slowly as you started to wake up. "W-What..."

"It's okay... You're safe." He said, releasing you a bit as you realized you were practically sitting in his lap. "You were having a nightmare..."

Your face began to turn red as the embarrassment crept in, making you look down as you began to apologize sleepily.

"Ugh, I'm... I'm so sorry I woke you..." You groaned, hiding your face in your hands as you took a deep breath. 

"It's alright." Broly replied, placing you on the bed beside him easily before swinging his legs up onto the mattress as he got comfortable. "Go back to sleep. If anyone comes in here... I'll kill them." He finished seriously, glancing down at you, the expression in his eyes hard to read. 

For some reason the thought of Broly watching over you as you slept made you feel safer than the isolation of the woods as you nodded, deciding to just agree with the man and get some good rest for the time being.

"Thank you Broly," You said tiredly, sending the man next to you a genuine smile before yawning. "You should get some sleep too... We've got a long walk ahead of us tomorrow." You added, feeling extremely comfortable as you started to drift off quickly.

_That's right... _Broly remembered, frowning as he realized tomorrow he would be leaving. _[Y/n] is taking me to that city... I wonder if I'll see Kakarot or Vegeta... _He mused, neither man really causing him too much concern. 

_My father was a fool... _Broly sighed, suddenly wondering if you had a connection to any of the other fighters. _She already said she didn't know who Kakarot was... Maybe she knows him by his Earth name..._

"[Y/n], do you-"

The Saiyan stopped mid sentence, noticing you were already fast asleep, your gentle breathing making him feel tired as well as he watched you for a moment. He couldn't explain why, but the thought of leaving you made him upset. After everything that had happened in his life, things were starting to take a turn for the better he realized, smiling down at your sleeping form as he brushed a strand of hair away from your face. 

_No more nightmares... _He promised himself, relaxing on the bed as he shut his eyes. _For either of us..._


	3. Broly x Reader [Part 3]

The next morning you woke up in your bed alone, the events of last night rushing back to you quickly as you mentally reprimanded yourself for acting like such a fool. _I was doing so well with the nightmares... _You thought with a small frown, shaking your head as you pulled the covers around yourself subconsciously. _So much for that-_

A sudden knock on your door made you jump, interrupting your thoughts as a deep voice followed. 

"[Y/n]...?" Broly questioned, his voice making your face grow bit redder for some reason as you thought back to last night once more. "Can I come in?"

"Ah... Y-Yes!" You stammered, jumping out of bed quickly while trying to look somewhat composed.

The door opened slowly, revealing the man you'd met only yesterday, but already felt unusually comfortable around. It was strange... But something about the energy he gave off made you feel safe as you thought back to his words from the night before. _'Don't worry... If anyone comes in here, I'll kill them.' _He'd promised, looking at you seriously with those intense eyes before you fell back asleep peacefully...

You shook your head, clearing your mind of the pleasant memory as you glanced up into those same dark iris' before speaking. "Good morning Broly!" You exhaled cheerfully, stretching a bit before sending him a small grin. "Are you ready to see one of Earth's biggest cities?"

"I am." The Saiyan agreed, smiling back gently as he imagined traveling there with you. _Maybe I can ask her a few things during our journey... _Broly thought to himself, not really interested so much in the city and the other humans, but more in the idea of spending more time around you. Ever since your chance encounter a mere day ago, the Saiyan had felt more at peace with his situation, finally understanding the desire to build a life around something other than constant violence...

"Well, just give me a few minutes to change and I'll be right down..." Your voice interrupted, breaking the man from his thoughts as he saw you pulling a few articles of clothing from your closet before glancing his way again with those [e/c] eyes...

"O-Oh, right..." Broly mumbled awkwardly, nodding your way once before backing up and shutting the door behind him. 

You smiled, giggling to yourself as you began to get dressed, imagining that you probably had a very interesting journey ahead of you today...

After a short breakfast, you gathered your bag of supplies, swinging the pack over your shoulder before stepping out the door of your cabin, the large Saiyan right behind you. 

"It shouldn't take more than a few hours..." You stated, glancing over at Broly before continuing. "If we stick to the main path, we should be there by noon."

"We could get there quicker if you'd like." The taller man replied, chuckling inwardly as he saw your eyes widen in shock.

"Really?! How?"

The Saiyan smirked, figuring it was probably just easier to show you rather than explaining as he took a step towards you, making you blink up at him in surprise before he scooped you up in one easy motion.

Before you could say or do anything, you felt the wind sailing by you as you saw the ground grow farther and farther away, your mind desperately trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Broly!" You gasped, throwing your arms around him and clinging on for dear life as you heard a deep laugh vibrate through his chest. The breeze around you both began to die down as the fighter slowed to a stop, hovering in the air a ways above the Earth before scanning the area below.

Your hands gripped the material of his shirt tightly as you cracked one eye open, spying a few puffy white clouds floating by as you wondered if this was really happening right now.

"[Y/n]... Relax, I won't drop you. I promise." Broly said calmly, glancing down at the top of your head as he felt you loosen your death grip on his clothing. "Isn't this better than walking?" He asked, waiting for your reply as you looked up at his innocent face before laughing nervously.

"Yes, it is... But, most people on Earth can't fly and really aren't used to seeing people who can..." You answered, thinking for a moment before getting an idea. "Satan City is right there..." You said, pointing to a large group of buildings in the distance while noticing a familiar patch of forest right beside it. "We can land in that forest and walk the rest of the way... We'll save an amazing amount of time!"

Broly nodded, readjusting you in his arms before taking off towards the patch of trees you'd directed him towards, both of you arriving there in a matter of minutes before landing on the forest floor gracefully. The Saiyan set you down carefully, looking around at the lush foliage before spying a few plants that looked similar to the ones around your home.

"So... Broly..." You said suddenly, getting back on track as you began to make a plan. "I've got to make some deliveries to some customers, it shouldn't take me long..." You realized, the list of locations in your head a relatively easy one compared to most days. "How about we meet back here by noon?"

"What should I do until then?" He questioned, slightly disappointed that he apparently wasn't coming with you at the moment. 

"Um..." You thought for a moment, placing your hand under your chin as the Saiyan watched you with interest. "I don't know... But I bet you'll find something!" You said finally, smiling up at him before reaching into your pocket. "Here..."

Broly took the small pieces of crumpled paper you were handing him before looking at it curiously, the foreign letters and markings on it making absolutely no sense to him as glanced back at you, waiting for an explanation.

"It's a little money in case you see something you need." You said, adjusting your bag on your shoulders before sending the fighter a warm grin. "I'll see you in a bit. Just try to have fun and remember, no flying."

"Deal." Broly chuckled, smiling back at you before saying your goodbyes for the moment. He watched you make your way down a less traveled path, finally disappearing in the sea of greenery as he turned to take the larger trail towards the city.

...

A few hours later...

...

You had just made you last delivery to an elderly woman on the outskirts of town, finally making your way back to the area where you'd left Broly as you hoped he didn't get into any trouble while you were away...

_I know he seemed a little rough at first... _You thought, thinking back to when you'd found him lying in your herb garden, his reaction when waking up had surprised you to say the least. _But ever since then he's been so calm and helpful... I just wish he could stay... With me... _

You blinked, shaking your head while fighting the blush spreading across your face. _I've only known him for a day! And besides, I promised I'd help him... _You realized, feeling guilty about your little fantasy as you thought about any connections you might have that would be of use. 

"Maybe I could talk to Bulma..." You mumbled out loud, continuing to walk through the sea of trees as you trekked deeper into the woods. _I could have sworn she said something about her husband being a Saiyan as well... _You mused, thinking to yourself as the sudden snap of a twig made you freeze.

Before you could react, a force behind you shoved you forward, knocking you onto the ground as your pack tumbled out of reach. You tried to get up quickly, hissing in pain as a large boot stomped on your back, holding you down while a vaguely familiar voice began to chuckle.

"Well, well, well..." The man stepping out of the brush drawled, walking towards you as your eyes widened. "Look who's back... Little flower girl..." He went on, grinning at you evilly before glancing towards your bag. "I hope you have what you owe us..."

"I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!" You shouted angrily, immediately regretting that decision as the foot on your back pushed against your ribs, making it extremely hard to breathe.

"Hmm... What's that?" The gang leader asked sarcastically, kneeling down to your level as he seemed to enjoy watching you cough and gasp for air. "You're going to have to speak up if you want me to hear you..." He laughed, standing up again before nodding towards the man who was holding you down. 

You took a deep breath as the boot on your back was lifted up, the tiniest amount of hope creeping in as you thought maybe they'd just take your bag and leave. A harsh kick to your side, made you scream as you were knocked across the grass, struggling to put the air back in your lungs as you knew now that most likely wouldn't happen.

"Tch... J-Just take the money... In my bag..." You wheezed, the searing pain in your chest almost making you pass out as you knew you probably had at least a few fractures. 

The idiot who kicked you walked towards you slowly, a creepy smile on his face as he knelt down before grabbing your face roughly with one hand. You noticed his friends going through your bag out of the corner of your eye before the man in front of your jerked your head back to face him.

"You better hope you have enough to pay us..." He threatened, looking you over once before giving you a look that made your heart sink. "Or you'll have to find another way..." He finished darkly, trailing his other hand down the front of your shirt as you tried to get away.

"BROLY!" You screamed, surprising all three men with your outburst as the man holding your jaw growled.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" He hissed, letting go of your face momentarily before slapping you as you felt your cheek burn from the impact. A second later his hand was over your mouth, preventing you from making anymore noise as he yanked you to your feet.

You blinked a few tears out of your eyes as you hissed in pain, kicking your legs desperately as you tried to free yourself. 

"Come on man," The other delinquent said, holding up a wad of cash before smirking. "I got the money so let's g-"

You gasped as what happened next seemed to occur in slow motion... 

A large hand seemed to appear out of nowhere, grabbing the man who was speaking by the throat before snapping the bones underneath easily. The smaller man crumpled to the ground instantly, revealing no one other than Broly as you felt your heart jump for joy.

"W-What the?!" The man holding you mumbled in shock, taking a step back as the other member of their team pulled out a gun. Before he could even aim it at the Saiyan, Broly powered up, his hair changing from black to blonde as the force of the energy surrounding him sent the other gang member flying back.

A ki blast from Broly's hand finished the job quickly as he turned to face his final opponent, a deadly glare on his face as he took in your battered appearance.

"Y-You... You... NOO!" The cowardly man screamed in terror, releasing you as you dropped to the ground with a thud. The man turned tail and ran as fast as he could down the forest path as you held your injured ribs, trying to steady your breathing.

You watched Broly walk past you, staring at the sprinting man with an angry glare while a golden aura surrounded him. You noticed the area around you both grow dark for a moment as a huge ball of energy condensed into his open palm, glowing brightly with an intense green ki. A second later the attack was zooming towards the retreating man, becoming larger and larger as it closed in.

A horrifying screech filled your ears as you looked away from the blast, the light from the explosion filling the nearby area almost completely as random trees and plants were blown away.

When the dust settled, Broly was still standing there, looking at the path of scorched Earth in satisfaction as he smirked, about to power up another attack before your small voice finally caught his attention.

"Broly..." You wheezed, staring up at him gratefully while trying to fake a smile. "You heard me..."

"[Y/n]..."

The Saiyan strode over to you quickly, picking you up as gently as he could manage while taking in your unique scent. _She always smells so nice... Like those flowers... _He realized, feeling himself becoming a bit calmer as the golden aura around him began to fade. His hair changed back to it's normal color as he powered down, taking a few deep breaths before speaking.

"You were late." Broly stated, frowning slightly as he floated up above the tree line with you in his arms. "I came looking for you..." He remembered, holding you a bit closer as the image of you being held against your will in that man's arms flashed across his mind.

A few moments later you were both touching down in the clearing surrounding your home, the Saiyan holding you wasting no time before striding towards the door to your house. He nearly kicked the piece of wood off it's hinges as he made his way inside before laying you down on your couch.

"The cabinet... In the kitchen..." You wheezed, shutting one eye as you suddenly felt very lightheaded. "There's a bottle w-with... A green label..."

"Okay. Just breathe..." Broly replied, not liking how pale your face was as he went to grab the medicine. "A green label..." He mumbled to himself, dashing into your kitchen as the corner of your mouth turned up the slightest bit. 

_He saved me from those bastards... _You thought distantly, hearing him rummage around through your cabinets while trying to find the right tincture. _I... I don't know what... What would have happened otherwise?_

You shuddered, trying to calm yourself down as you knew those kind of thoughts wouldn't help anything. The pain in your chest was becoming unbearable as you felt your breathing becoming uneven and desperate. The more you tried to breathe, the more it hurt, making you panic as the cycle became worse and worse.

"[Y/n]!" Broly shouted, suddenly right next to you with a small bottle in hand as you glanced over at his panicked expression. "What do I do?!" He asked quickly, glancing back and forth from the strange liquid in the bottle to your face as he waited for you to explain what to do next.

"..." You tried to speak but could barely make a whisper come out as you felt yourself losing consciousness. The pain in your side was too much.

Broly placed his ear next to your mouth, trying to hear any advice you were trying to give him, but nothing. He yanked his head back, watching in horror as your eyes began to flutter shut, your chest barely rising and falling as he felt a surge of adrenaline rush through him.

He would just have to wing it he realized, not even thinking about what he was doing before popping the cork off the bottle and pouring the contents in his mouth. The next second he was leaning down over you again, placing his lips over your own as he desperately urged you to drink the medicine.

The Saiyan pulled back in surprise as your eyes began to open, giving you a bit of space as you sat up before rubbing your head.

"Heh, I guess you found it..." You said with a smile, eyeing the familiar bottle that was still clutched in Broly's hand as you felt completely healed. "I don't know how to thank you Broly... After everything you- OOF!"

Your [e/c] eyes shot open in surprise as you were suddenly yanked forward, a strong pair of arms wrapping themselves around you as a deep voice filled your ears.

"[Y/n]... I... I thought you were dying..." The Saiyan admitted, his tone somewhat unreadable as he buried his face in your [h/c] locks. The thought of that possibility alone made him angry enough to go back to where he'd left those bastards and decimate what was left of them. But that impulse was gone nearly as quick as it came as he took a deep breath, inhaling your wonderful, calming scent. "I don't ever want to leave you alone again [Y/n]."

A happy grin spread across your face as you relaxed in Broly's arms, truly happy that he wanted to stay with you.

"Broly... I'd love for you to stay." You said honestly, leaning your head against his shoulder while sighing contentedly. You hugged the large man back as a red tint began to creep across your cheeks, the strong taste of the Senzu extract still lingering on your lips as you smirked.

_I really have to let him stay after that kiss..._

...

**A/N: To be continued...? ;3**


End file.
